paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups In The Mud
Plot (Scene fades in with Rubble and Rocky cleaning their vehicles) Rocky: It's so sad that we have to wash away all this wonderful mud. Rubble: I know, but Ryder says that if we don't, the vehicle's engines will get clogged. Rocky: You're right, but if we get them clean, we'll get them dirty again. Rubble: I guess you're right. (Scene moves to Callie walking back to the base with Katie following her) Katie: Wow Callie, all this mud is horrible. (Callie simply meows at what Katie says and walks to her left. Katie: No Callie, not over there. (Callie falls into a puddle of mud and starts struggling) Katie: Don't worry Callie, I'll radio Ryder for help. (Katie pulls out her two way radio and radios Ryder at the base) Katie: Ryder, Katie's stuck in the mud, and I think she's sinking. Ryder: Don't worry Katie, I'll send help right away. (Ryder gets his uniform on and hits the paw print shaped button) Ryder: All paws on deck! Pups: To the base! (Ryder walks into the base and passes Alex playing a computer game) Ryder: Hey there Alex. Alex: Hi Ryder. (The pups slide into the room with their uniforms on and Chase leading them) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Good thing you're here pups, Callie is stuck in the mud, and we need to get her out. (Zooms to Zuma's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Zuma, I need you to use your buoy to pull Callie out of the mud. Zuma: Let's dive in! (Zooms to Marshall's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Marshall, I need you to wash the mud off of Callie once we get her out. Marshall: I'm fired up! Ryder: Alright, Let's roll to the rescue! (After the vehicle scene, Ryder, Zuma, and Marshall arrive to the area where Callie is) Katie: Good thing you guys are here, I can't stand to see Callie like that. Ryder: I'll do what ever it takes to save Callie. Katie: Thanks Ryder. (Callie starts struggling and eventually starts sinking faster) Ryder: Zuma, I think your buoy will come in handy now. Zuma: You got it Ryder! (Zuma launches his buoy to Callie) Zuma: Callie, grab onto this. (Callie grabs on and holds on tight) Zuma: Alright, time to pull you out. (Zuma tries, but the line starts breaking. Zuma: I could use a little help. Katie: I'll help you. (Katie reaches out and helps Zuma, getting mud on her tuxedo in the process) Zuma: Thanks Katie, that's just the extra help I needed. Katie: I'd get my tuxedo messy any day if Callie is in danger. Marshall: Alright, fun's over, time for me to get Callie all cleaned up. Katie: Can you clean my tuxedo up while you're at it? Marshall: Alright then. (Marshall activates his water cannons and sprays both Callie and Katie) Ryder: Good work everyone, now let's go have some chili dogs. All (except Ryder): Yeah! (The team goes back to the base to eat some nice warm chili dogs) Category:All Paws On Deck Episodes